In a three-phase motor, a winding fault occurs when a portion of insulation surrounding individual windings wears down and a short circuit occurs between conductors. A winding fault effectively reduces the number of turns in the affected phase of the three-phase motor, which can unbalance the motor, reduce the performance of the motor, and/or damage the motor.